A Little Bit Of You And Me
by subseeker
Summary: "Rome, I'm… I…" he began, the words dying in his throat and he fought hard to end the sentence, because saying it aloud was nothing less but admitting the truth. To Roman and Dean. To himself. "I'm… pregnant." (Rolleigns, mpreg, multi-chapter)


Now, this is my first mpreg story :)

This will be a three chapter story and I hope you'll like it.

Have fun, guys!

* * *

><p><em>A quiet sigh passed Seth's lips. Not good. So not good. He felt like he would have to throw up any second, but he tried so fucking hard not to show how queasy he was feeling or else Roman would drag him to a doctor right away and the evening would most likely end up with him lying in bed while Roman handled him with kid gloves. Oh, no complaints about Roman being worried about him, mind you, since being treated like the most precious and important thing in the world does make one feel pretty special, but their plan for the evening was to stay at home and watch a movie with Dean. And his very own plan was to crawl onto Roman's lap during the movie and nibble at the big man's neck and grind his hips until Roman would throw him over his broad shoulders, carry him to the bedroom and fuck him senseless. Dean was a big boy, he wouldn't die of being on his own with some beer and chips.<em>

_Chips… the queasiness peeked briefly, made him retch and he desperately tried his best to mask it as a burp and then he winced, because neither retching nor burping was much sexy. Roman's reaction was immediate and a big hand settled on the back of his head and the big man asked him if he was okay. He was not, but he would rather have bitten his tongue off than admitting it and damn Roman for noticing that this hadn't been a simple burp. Leaning back a bit, he brought a smile to his lips and met Roman's scrutinizing gaze, telling him that everything was okay._

_And then Dean held a bag of chips in his view._

_Seth swallowed hard… once, twice… before he hastily jumped from Roman's lap and ran to the bathroom, barely managing to reach the toilet before puking his guts out and while he did, someone knelt beside him. His hair was lifted out of the way and a soothing hand settled on his back, while calming word were murmured in that beloved rumbling voice…_

Kneading his hands nervously, Seth watched the doctor frown and purse his lips.

"When does the nausea occur?" he heard the white clad man ask.

"Uh… often in the morning and when I haven't eaten something in a while. You know, I eat something and not even an hour later I feel like I'm starving and then I begin to feel sick and I need to eat immediately," he said quietly.

The other man hummed while the x-ray and the results of the ECG.

"Does is occur after you've eaten certain food?"

The kneading of his hands had become a clamping, so hard that his knuckles went white.

"Not really, no, it's more that the mere _thought_ of eating certain food, let alone see or smell it causes me to throw up," Seth explained and the other man nodded slightly. "What is it, doc? A stomach flu? Gastritis?"

The doctor gazed at him, a reassurring little smile on his lips.

"We need to wait for the result of the blood test, it should arrive any min…" the medic began but the opening door interrupted him, revealing a young woman with a paper in her hand.

The room was eerily quiet while Seth waited for the man to speak again and tell him what the hell was going on, but all that happened was that the doctor's eyes swept over the paper, while the young woman stood beside him, looking over to Seth every now and then. And then the doctor gazed at him, too, then back down at the results. And back at him. The frown on his face got deeper. So deep actually that there was a chance that it would be etched to his face forever.

"Doc?" Seth said worried, his voice was unfamiliar light to his own ears as he tried to make the medic fucking tell him _something_.

But instead of telling him what was going on, the man turned to the young woman.

"Tell the lab to repeat the tests," he ordered, but the nurse just shook her head no.

"They did the tests three times," she murmured and if possible the frown on the doctors face deepened even more.

"Not possible…" he heard him breathe. "Get the ultrasonic unit ready."

Alarmed Seth slipped from the examination table and took a few steps towards the doctor, demanding: "Could you please tell me what the hell is wrong with me?"

"We need to do an ultrasonic before I can be sure," the doctor replied quietly, gently steering him back to the examination table. "Calm down."

Calm down? Fuck that!

"How can I calm down if you just look at me like that without telling me a fucking thing?!"

The back of his thighs connected with the examination table and he automatically sat on it. A blink later the other man gently pushed him down in a lying position and took the sensor of the ultrasonic unit which the nurse had brought over in the meantime. A waves of goosebumps chased over his skin as cold gel hit his skin and he wasn't sure if he should look at the doc or the screen of the ultrasonic unit or simply close his eyes during the very quiet minutes that followed, while the sensor was moved all over his belly. Gazing at the screen for a momet which was showing only an irrecognizable something of lighter and darker shades of grey, he decided that _not_ looking at either screen or doc was the better idea and simply closed his eyes…

"_You don't look good, babe," Roman murmured while they passed the gorrilla position to head for the locker room. _

"_Why, thank you, Rome. I love you, too," Seth muttered back sarcastically, holding an arm protectively across his belly._

_The Suicide Dive right into the ball of Dean, Roman and their opponents hadn't helped this goddamn nauseating feeling that was sitting in his guts for days now a bit. In fact the impact had caused him to retch and he had barely managed to hold the contents of his stomach back. A bit of what was left of his lunch had passed his lips though and stuck to Dean's shirt now._

"_Seth… I'm just worried," Roman said apologetic, bringing a big hand up to Seth's neck to gently massage it, but even this touch was too much for Seth now. "Go see a trainer, okay?"_

"_He puked all over me," Dean grumbled from somewhere close behind him._

"_I didn't puke all over you, I just…"_

"_And how did that pizza sized, sticky patch of something end up on my chest? Huh?"_

_With a sound that wasn't quite a growl nor a sigh, Seth stopped and caused Dean to bump into him. Various words lay on his tongue, ready to be hauled at Dean because, fuck, he was feeling worse with every minute and the last thing he had the nerves now to cope with was Dean's bitching. He really wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up and all he would have to do was open his mouth and say it… but… biting back a groan, he hunched forward ever so slightly and took a deep breath… he felt like if he tried to speak now, that it wouldn't only be a bit of what was left in his stomach pass his lips._

_Again there was Roman's hand, trying to calm him and there was still Dean's nagging voice and then… he ran. Holding a hand pressed to his mouth he made the way to the restrooms in record time, yet barely reaching the next toilet in time before he threw up with the highest of devotions until his stomach began to cramp and hurt. Even breathing became difficult. Faintly he registered the presence of his friends close to him, heard them talk to him through the buzzing of his blood in his ears. There was an uncomfortable pressure on his head from puking his guts out as he slowly straightened up, accompanied with dizziness and that goddamn sickness that just wouldn't go away. Holding his stomach, he turned around…_

… _and the last thing he saw was Roman's big, worried eyes as he took a big step towards Seth with outstreched arms…_

Pressing his lips together tightly, Seth opened his eyes again. Passing out in the restrooms. Wonderful. It had been luck that Roman had been there to catch him or else he might have hit his head badly and a concussion wasn't on his wanna-have-list at the moment.

Roman. Always worried Roman… It had been Roman's arms which still held him when he woke up again a few moments later, carrying him to the next trainer and although Seth had done his best to complain his way out of Roman's arms so he wouldn't end up in a bustling activity of too many people who tried to make sure that he didn't have a neck or head injury or whatever, in the end he'd ended up here in hospital with Roman and Dean sitting in front of the treatment room, waiting for him.

Blinking once, he returned to the here and now as he felt the sensor being taken away and focusing back on the medic, he took the paper towels the nurse held towards him to wipe the gel off. Throwing a ball of paper towels in the trash can, he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the examination table while waiting for the man to finally spill what was going on. The look he found on the other man's face… made his heart sink. He watched as he perched on the edge of another table, looking at a few ultrasonic prints for a moment before meeting Seth's gaze with an expression that was as grave as it was surprised and curious.

"Doc?" he asked quietly.

"Well… uhm… I'm not sure how to say it…" Laughing softly, the medic shook his head slightly, before replying: "Congrats, you're pregnant."

For a long moment Seth only stared at the man, before he began to laugh. It was a bit shaky, that laughter, maybe because the doc had left him waiting too long for an answer, but it was also a relieved one. The man wouldn't make dump jokes if he would be seriously sick, right?

"Funny, doc," he snorted then, patting his belly. "For a moment you had me worried here," he added as he slipped from the examination table, but he stopped dead as the other man kept looking at him with that expression, shaking his head slightly no while holding the ultrasonic prints towards him. Seth took automatically without really looking at them.

"I'm not making jokes here, Seth. You're pregnant."

One second, two. Three. It was almost as if the words took a run-up before hitting him full force, hammering the realization that the man _wasn't making a joke_ into his shocked brain. The prints fell from Seth's fingers. Reaching back, he braced on the examination table as his knees gave way under him and somehow he managed to get back on the table before ending up on the floor.

_This can't be happening._

One should have expected that his heart would be running for its dear life now, but instead it felt like it wasn't beating at all and his mind struggled hard against the facts, refused to believe what he'd just been told.

_This is _not_ happening._

Absentmindedly he put a hand to his belly again, not patting but pressing the palm against it. A part of him was almost afraid to… _feel something moving there_…

_I'm pregnant._

Bowing forward a bit, he groaned.

"Seth? Are you okay?" he heard the doctor asked and single sharp, barking laughter passed Seth's lips.

"Am I okay…" he whispered. "No, I'm not okay! I'm fucking far from okay!"

And then the doctor began to talk to him… but he really didn't hear what the man was telling him. There was something about examinations to find out how this happened at all and… whatever… The words bounced off him while he closed his eyes.

This would change everything. _Everything_. And if it had felt as if his heart hadn't been beating at all, now it began to pound hard and fast in his chest as a wave of purest fear of what would happen from now on washed through him and somehow it was hard to breathe as a pressure weighed down on his chest.

Job, friends, family… his life… nothing would be as it had been…

Seconds? Minutes? He had lost feeling for how long he'd been sitting here as a hand settled on his shoulder and a second on the back of his head and he knew those hands, knew their touch.

"Roman…" he whispered, hesitantly looking up to the his lover and standing behind him there was Dean, too.

When had they come in?

There was a sting in his chest as his heart stumbled, because he had to tell them the truth, hadn't he?

"Seth… what's wrong, babe?"

Deep worry was etched to Roman's face and to Dean's, too, while his lover's hands tried to provide comfort with his touch and Seth wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry.

"Rome, I'm… I…" he began, the words dying in his throat and he fought hard to end the sentence, because saying it aloud was nothing less but admitting the truth. To Roman and Dean. To himself. "I'm… pregnant."

Both men just looked at him for agonizingly long seconds, before their eyes widened almost comically. And then laughter followed and a soft patting on his shoulder. He couldn't even blame them, he would have laughed, too, if their positions had been reversed, because really, how surrealistic was it to hear that a guy was pregnant…?

"Holy shit, Roman, must you be good in bed that you can even make a guy pregnant," Dean sniggered, the rough sound ripping at Seth's nerves.

"Babe, you really had me worried here," Roman chuckled, leaning down to drop a kiss to his forehead. "So it's nothing serious, yeah? Got a stomach flu or something?"

Seth tried hard remember how to _breathe_. Being pregnant wasn't a crime, was it? It wasn't something objectionable, right?

"Seth?" Again Roman, the big hands moving to frame his face while the grey eyes searched it. The smile on the lush lips faded. "Seth, what…?"

Shaking his head softly, Seth whispered: "This is not a joke, Roman. _I am pregnant_."

Dean's sniggering died away, the outside sounds dimmed to a nothing. The world around them fell silent and time seemed to freeze while Seth waited for Roman to say something. Like, it's okay babe, we'll get through this together. Like, don't worry, you're not alone.

Like, it doesn't change anything, I love you no matter what…

Instead he watched as Roman's hands dropped to his sides like a dead weight, as the other man pressed his lips to a thin line while brows furrowed over the beloved eyes. And Seth's chest clenched painfully.

_He doesn't want a baby. I'll lose him… _

"When can we do the abortion, doc?" Seth choked out, closing his eyes tightly as Roman eventually moved before he had even finished the sentence, leaving the room without another word.

He could have called for him to come back, but… what would it have been good for? It didn't surprise him that Roman left… he had just hoped it wouldn't happen.

"I think you should go home now and process the events," the medic said, pushing away from the table. "Come back the day after tomorrow, so we can do some more examinations and then we can talk, okay? Anything else would be too overhasty." Holding out a calling card towards Seth, he added: "Here. Call me if you have any questions or if something happens."

As Seth didn't move, Dean took it from the medics hand and muttered a _thank_ _you_. A moment later the doctor was gone, leaving Seth with the naked facts behind, surrounded by an eerie quietness. Bending down, Dean picked the ultrasonic prints up and gazed at the pictures, before carefully running his fingertips over it. It was when Seth closed his eyes against the hot tears which stung in his eyes, threatening to spill over. A sigh passed the other man's lips. Seth didn't look at him. He couldn't because if he opened his eyes now, he sure wouldn't be able to hold the tears back any longer, but he heard his friend step up to him, felt him sit down beside him.

For a few seconds there was silence.

Then: "That your baby?"

The low rumble was unfamiliar tender… washing over him like balsam and the hand which settled on his leg was comforting and wasn't it strange that in the midst of all this it was Dean who was there to catch him?

"Seth?"

Seth nodded hesitantly.

"U-hu…" He felt Dean's thumb run back and forth on his leg. "Don't you wanna take a look?"

He shook his head no.

"Okay…" Dean said hushed, the hand from his leg vanishing only to settle on his upper arm, gently urging him to get off the table. "Let's go home."

His shirt was held in front of his nose and while he slipped it over his head, he whispered: "Dean?"

"Yeah?" he heard the other man murmur.

Meeting his friend's gaze as he pulled the shirt down, he added: "I'm scared."

Dean reached up, brushing a hand over the two-toned hair affectionately.

"It's okay to be scared, you know?" his friend replied softly. "Come on, I'm coming with you, okay?"

X

About forty minutes later they stepped through the door of Seth's house and although he had hoped that maybe, just maybe Roman would be there, waiting for him to talk things out, it was only a quiet emptiness that greeted them and so Seth more or less fled to his bedroom where he sat curled up against the headboard.

Dean stepped into the room a moment later. For another moment he just stood leaning against the doorframe, looking at Seth in silence.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Seth said eventually, his voice a mere whisper.

Pushing away from the doorframe, Dean walked over to the bed where he put the ultrasonic prints on the bedside table and hunched down, bracing his forearms on the mattress.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but maybe he needs a little of time alone, you know?" Dean sighed, folding his hands. "To say that I for my part have been a bit surprised and confused would be an understatement and I'll only be the uncle of that baby. I can't imagine how Roman must feel, but he sure is a _tiny _bit surprised and confused, too. I guess it was a bit too much for him, but we both know Roman is not the type of guy who would drop his pregnant girl."

Shooting Dean a half-hearted glare, he muttered: "I'm not a girl, Ambrose."

"Will be hard for you to prove otherwise since you'll be having a big and round baby-belly in no time, Sethie," Dean rumbled and pursed his lips in a poor attempt to cover a grin.

"Dean… I don't feel like joking, okay?" Seth mumbled, silently appreciating the other man's attempt to lighten the mood a bit and when the covered grin morphed to a fond little smile, he knew that Dean knew it. "What if Roman breaks up with me?"

It was the sound of the front door being opened and closed that made him freeze, nervousness and fear surging up. He couldn't stop his breathing from getting quicker as he stared at the open door to his bedroom… waiting for Roman to walk in any second. Nothing happened though. With a tiny sigh on his lips Dean sat down beside Seth, their shoulders bumping as he leaned a bit towards him.

"First of all, Roman is so hopelessly in love with you, I don't think that anything can change that. Ever. And secondly… haven't you noticed that he left when you asked the doc for an abortion?" His breath hitched in his throat as Dean's words sank in. "Do you really _want_ an abortion?" Dean asked quietly and maybe Seth was only imagining it, but wasn't there a trace of sadness in the low voice?

Bringing a hand to his belly unconciously for the umpteenth time since the doc had told him the facts, he gazed over to Dean slowly and what he had heard in traces in the familiar voice was very much visible in the other man's eyes now.

Did he? It shouldn't be like this. A man being pregnant, it wasn't right, was it? Yet… here he was, carrying a child under his heart... from the man he loved more than anything else in this world.

This little being in his belly, it was his baby. _Their_ baby.

_My job, my friends, my family… or… my baby…_

His mind took those two words to turn them back and forth, gazing at them carefully. Actually… the life that was growing in him was a wonder…

_My baby. _

And then, despite everything, there was warmth spreading in his chest.

"I… no… no, I don't want an abortion…" he whispered eventually, getting a warm and reassuring smile in response.

"Good. You're not alone with this, okay? Listen, I'm gonna go down now and send him to you. You guys need to talk."

With that Dean wanted to get up, but Seth caught his hand and stopped him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight and much needed embrace full of comfort and love and for a few seconds Seth felt safe.

"Anytime," Dean murmured, leaving a kiss on Seth's temple as he drew back again.

And then Dean was gone.

Puling his knees up, Seth hid his face against them and cradled his head in his hands, waiting.

No, he didn't really want an abortion, but what if Roman wanted it? This was _their_ baby and it _was_ a wonder, yet it made them nothing more and nothing less than a freakshow. Wouldn't it be understandable if Roman had a problem with standing by his _pregnant male _lover?

The sound of quiet steps approaching him caugh his attention. Hesitantly he looked up, finding Roman standing in the middle of the room with a guarded expression.

"Rome…" he said hushed, begging… apologetic.

There was no answer, but the big man came walking towards the bed again where he sat down on the edge of the mattress, reaching out for the prints Dean had left there on the small furniture beside the bed. Brows furrowed over sad grey eyes while Roman gazed at the pictures.

"Don't do it," Roman said just above a whisper after a moment, letting his fingers trail over the ultrasonic prints. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but…" He hesitated and Seth couldn't believe his ears, couldn't speak as he sat there, just looking at the man who owned his heart. A heart that sang in utter relieve and then it stumbled as his lover put the prints aside and laid a his hand on his belly almost shyly. "This is _our_ baby and I love you and…"

"I want our baby, too, Rome," Seth cut him off softly, settling a hand on the one on his belly.

Taking a deep breath, Roman looked at him, glistening grey meeting relieved brown, before he crawled onto the bed and coming to lie belly down between Seth's legs, he nuzzled his face against Seth's stomach while the big arms held on to him. Burying his fingers in the black mane, Seth allowed the tears he had held back for too long already to fall freely and the slightly hitching breathing of his lover told him that Roman was crying, too.

It was how they stayed for long minutes until Roman moved to breathe and infinitely loving kiss to Seth's belly, the gesture causing sunny warmth to explode in Seth's chest.

"Hey baby," Roman said with a smile on his lips. "I'm your daddy and I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms."

More sunny warmth and the sweet ache of purest love spread in Seth's chest as he watched this.

"I'll be looking ridiculous with a balloon like stomach. Fat," he muttered as he ran his fingers through the black strands, smiling happily as Roman left a few more kisses on his belly.

"Shush. You gonna look beautiful with a baby-tummy," he heard the other man murmur, before Roman began to work his way up to his neck where he stopped a second. He felt him smile against his skin. "Did the doc say something about… sex?"

Seth almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation, as much as he liked what Roman was doing. One moment he thought he had lost him, the next moment everything was okay again, just like that, and Roman was already thinking of having sex with him again. It had been too fucking easy but it was too fucking good to think too much about it.

"Rome…" Seth breathed as Roman began to suck on his neck. "You really still wanna have sex with me although I'm pregnant? You won't be alone in there from now on, you know?"

The sucking on his neck stopped, cut off by an amused little sound.

"I admit it feels weird if you put it like this," his lover chuckled against his skin. "But yeah, I still wanna make love to you and I can't wait until you have that wonderful round belly, babe."

"You're unbelievable," Seth mumbled, hooking his legs behind Roman's. "I love you, Rome. When you left the hospital… for a while I haven't been sure if I have lost you."

Working his way up, Roman brushed his lips over Seth's before stealing a sweet kiss from him that took his breath away.

"I just… First you said that you're pregnant and I couldn't believe it and then you go and say that you want an abortion… It was too much, you know? I know I should have stayed at the hospital and be there for you. I'm sorry, babe. So sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too," Seth murmured, letting his eyes roam his lover's face, finding traces of sadness and guilt there. "I only said this because I thought you might be, dunno, disgusted ot that you wouldn't want a baby. But instead of giving you a real chance to say something, I thought… No, I guess I didn't think at all."

Leaning in, Roman once more brushed his lips along Seth's, whispering: "So… we're gonna be a happy family, yeah? You, me and baby?"

"Yeah, you and me and baby," Seth breathed back.

"Can we have a baby girl?" Roman asked.

Peck. And Seth smiled.

"You really want a girl?"

Peck.

"Yeah, I want a little princess turning our life upside down."

Peck.

"Okay, will do my best, Rome…"

Roman's breathed _good_ got lost between their sealed lips as the big man claimed Seth's mouth in a kiss that was so full of love that it chased the bad feelings the last hours had left behind away, cocooning them in their own little golden bubble of happiness.

And the small voice in the back of Seth's mind which was whispering that the way would be stony drowned in all the good feelings this man was creating in him because he knew that as long as Roman was at his side, there was nothing he had to fear.

- End -

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo… did you like it? Let me know :) <strong>


End file.
